


Didn't See that Coming

by FangirlsAtWork



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, Eventual Smut, F/M, Pietro doesn't know how to act around his crush, Pietro is a giant clutz, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Wanda and Hawkeye are besties, extreme protectivness, twins!, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlsAtWork/pseuds/FangirlsAtWork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ve been a member of S.H.I.E.L.D for about 3 years but due to the events of Hydra and the Winter Soldier incident, you had been ranked up to Avenger status. It was very different but you’ve made many new friends. Natasha even considered you like a sister to her. It was your job to train the newbies. Your new students are twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this case, Quicksilver didn't die in the events of Age of Ultron. Written By: IsolatedSociopath.

You’ve been a member of S.H.I.E.L.D for about 3 years but due to the events of Hydra and the Winter Soldier incident, you had been ranked up to Avenger status. It was very different but you’ve made many new friends. Natasha even considered you like a sister to her. It was about 12 at night when Nick Fury called you up to his office. Very stubbornly, you forced yourself off your cozy bed, throwing a tank top and shorts on and made your way to the elevator.

You yawned and rubbed your eyes, listening to the quiet elevator music as if it was a lullaby. In an attempt to wake yourself up, you flipped between your forms. Humming Bird, cat, dog, snake, and back to yourself. You’d been able to shape shift after an incident that occurred shortly after joining S.H.I.E.L.D. Some gamma radiation, a lazy, lousy scientist, and being in the wrong place at the wrong time was the most of it. The elevator doors finally opened, and you stepped out.

“What could you possibly need at midnight, Fury?” You asked sarcastically, not noticing two other sets of eyes on her.

“I have a mission for you.” Fury stated, smirking slightly.

“This late at-” You stopped yourself when you noticed the two people standing next to Fury’s desk. A man and a woman. The man had white, almost silver hair with brown roots. He wore a grey tracksuit with white and black accents. He had short stubble, high cheekbones and shocking blue eyes. The woman next to him had very similar facial features and smokey eyes. She had very dark, almost black hair and wore a black button down dress, accented with a red leather jacket.

“Oh…” You walked over to them, suddenly feeling very self conscious about what you were wearing. “Hi, my name is (F/L). I’ll be teaching you, here at the Avenger’s HQ.” You held your hand out to the woman but the man quickly grab your hand, pulling it up to his lips and kissed your knuckles. You smiled lightly, a small blush rising on your cheeks. The woman next to him elbowed him in the side and the man pulled away.

“It’s a pleasure to see you,” He said, his heavy russian accent rolling off his tongue. “I-I mean it’s a pleasure to-to meet you, uh, meet you, he he…” _Clearly not good with english_ you thought, smile widening. He was as red as a tomato. Clearing your throat, you turned to the girl, reaching your hand out, which she gladly shook.

“My name is Wanda, this is my twin brother Pietro.” She informed, motioning to her beat red brother.

“Well, it’s nice to meet the both of you. Unfortunately, it’s late and I need some sleep. Report to the gymnasium at 6 sharp tomorrow morning, I will need to monitor your abilities. I will see you two tomorrow.” You smile again, looking them both up and down before making your way to Fury’s desk. You received their files before exiting the office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, you were slightly giddy to get started with the twins. You hopped into the shower, taking your time. You washed you (h/c) hair, gently scrubbing. When you finished, you dryed yourself off, got dressed, and ate breakfast. While you ate, you decided to look at Pietro and Wanda’s files. You pulled them over to you, opening the first one. Pietro’s.

_**Name:** Pietro Maximoff _

_**Alias:** Quicksilver _

_**Background: Pietro Maximoff** is a genetically enhanced Sokovian citizen who was capable of moving and thinking at superhuman speeds. He is twin brother of Wanda Maximoff. Orphaned by their unknown parent’s, He and his sister, Wanda Maximoff were nomads, taken in by a pair of foster parents. Their home was bombed with Stark Industries shells, causing them to grow hatred for Tony Stark. Hydra took them in. _

_ **Abilities:** _

  * _**Superhuman Speed:** Quicksilver has the ability to run at extremely high, even supersonic speeds. When imprisoned by Wolfgang von Strucker, he was able move from one end of his cell to another in less than a fraction of a second. _
  * _**Speed-induced resistance:** Quicksilver can resist the effects of friction, reduced oxygen, and kinetic impact, while moving at incredible speeds._
  * _**Superhuman reflexes:** Quicksilver's increased speed also augments his reaction time, allowing him to react to danger and events much faster than a normal human._



Slightly taken aback, you were about to reach over for Wanda’s folder when you watch began to beep. 5:50am. Shit! You think, scrambling to grab your things and get out the door. You grab your bag, and rush out the door, thanking yourself for S.H.I.E.L.D’s great security system; you’d forgotten to lock your door. And you speed walked down the hallway. A bright flash of silvery white surrounds your vision, pushing you to the ground. You hit the ground with a loud thud and a groan on your part, you items spread out all over the floor.

“Oh, god, i’m so sorry,” You hear a very familiar russian apologize to you. Pietro sinks down to the ground, trying to gather your things and help you up.

“Oh no, it’s fine, i-i’m fine.” You reassure him. You look up at him to find him, quite intensely, looking at you. You laugh awkwardly, clearing your throat. You begin to clean up your things before being interrupted.

“Please, let me.” Pietro smirked, waiting for you to move your hands. As soon as your hands were removed, his took their place. In a flash of silver, you belongings were place back, safely, in your duffle bag. You look up at him again, a smirk place proudly on his face.

“Um, t-thank you.” You stutter, pushing a strand of your hair behind of your ear as you stood up. You brushed yourself off and were about to say goodbye, when once again, you were greeted a silver trail. You huff and begin to run to the elevator, now late.


	2. Try and Try again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro likes to think he's suave, but he's just a giant clutz. (But a giant sweetheart, no less)

“Hello again, I will be your teacher for the duration of the time you spend here. You can call me (Y/N). Today will be filled with a series of tests.” You stood in front of the two twins, trying very hard to avoid eye contact with Pietro. You met his gaze for a split second, his whole form spelt confidence. You blush slightly, clearing your throat and looking away. “I will be monitoring you agility, physical and mental strength, etc, etc… Helping me with your weight training will be my partners, James Barnes and Steve Rogers. We will start with a stamina test,” You smirk, looking back at an all but giddy Pietro. You sit down, grabbing your clipboard and pen. Pietro positioned himself in front of the start line and waited for the cue. With the blow of a whistle, he was off. Before you could even start your clock, he was already standing in front of you, panting very lightly.

“How was that?” He said snarkily, grinning at his boosted ego. Wanda snickered slightly. You gave him a stare before jotting down something of your clipboard.

“Ah ha...Onto physical strength I guess…” You stood from your seat, escorting them farthing into the gym. The three came upon a fairly large room, the walls were adorned with pull-up bars and punching bags. Inside the room were James (Bucky) and Steve.

“Pull up time.” You informed the twins, an evil glint shown in Pietro’s eyes. When you three made your way to the Pull-up section, Pietro stripped his shirt off. Your eyes almost fell out of your skull and you were blushing like a mad man.

“What, am I distracting you?” Pietro asked sarcastically, catching your eyes. You scanned him up and down. You booped his chest and then cleared your throat.

“Wanda, how ‘bout you go first?” You ask, turning your attention to her. She was laughing to herself but complied. About 10 minutes later, she successfully performed 5.

“My turn!” Pietro announced, pulling his sister out of the way. He started very slowly, purposely going slow, making sure to show off as much as possible. You and Wanda stared on, very much intrigued.  He winked at you, but in the process lost his grip. He hit the ground quite roughly, causing everyone else in the gym to look at him. Wanda fell to the floor, laughing. You walked over to him, lending a hand, trying to keep in the giggles. Pietro rubbed his bruised ass, blush rising heavily on his face and chest. You wondered where else that blushed traveled.

“Ehehe...Oops?” Pietro took your hand and you helped him up. He dusted himself off thanked you for the help.

“You ready to do this for real now?” You ask, smiling brightly. Pietro’s breath hitched slightly at the sight. _She’s beautifu_ l He thought. He stared on until Wanda snapped him out of it.

“O-Oh, yeah sure. Of course.” He covered himself up, turning back to the bar. You jotted some more notes down. _Shouldn’t be taken seriously._ You wrote, smiling down at the board.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

35 pull ups later and another stamina test for Wanda, (She’s not very fast…) It was lunch time. You decided it would be a good idea to show the twins around. You showed them the rooms and places on the way to the cafeteria. Wanda pulled you along so you were in front of an overly curious Pietro.

“I know you like him,” She spoke in a hushed tone, trying not to let Pietro hear their conversation.

“What? How could you know that?” You lied weakly, maybe you should have read her file.

“I read you, he’s all you can think about,” Her eyes glowed red slightly. “I can manipulate your mind.” That explains it… you thought to yourself. “Explains what?” Wanda asked.

“So you can read minds...great…” You replied. What does she know? She could tell him everything!

“He likes you too, you know.” She rubbed your shoulder, reassuringly. A light blush rose to your cheeks.

“R-really? You think so?” You asked, the butterflies in your stomach swarmed.

“Oh, I know.” She smiled up at you, nudging you. You turned to him, was looking around the hallway, meeting your gaze after a while. You bashfully looked away. You felt a soft gust of wind and found Pietro walking beside you. He looked down at you and smirked before looking ahead again.

“Maiden (Y/N)!” A familiar voice called from up ahead. Sitting in the cafeteria, a very large Thor sat an at a table next to Natasha and Clint, waving in your direction. You smiled and motioned for the twins to follow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The day was coming to a close. Testing was long and brutal. (Bucky hasn’t gotten down how to be gentle with the new ones.) You stretched out onto the couch, dinner and the day causing you to become exhausted. You closed your eyes and felt yourself drifting.

 

_“I read you, I can manipulate your mind, he likes you too you know,”_

Wanda’s words resonated in your head. You eyes opened again, curiosity waking you up. You sat up on the couch and walked over to where you had left Wanda’s file in the morning. Snatching it up, grabbing a Twinkie and making your way up to your bed, you decided to scan over her information.

 

**Name:** Wanda Maximoff

**Alias:** Scarlet Witch

**Background:**  Wanda Maximoff is a genetically enhanced Sokovian citizen who is capable of engaging in hypnosis and telekinesis. She is Pietro Maximoff's twin sister. Orphaned by their unknown parent’s, Her and her brother, Pietro Maximoff were nomads, taken in by a pair of foster parents. Their home was bombed with Stark Industries shells, causing them to grow hatred for Tony Stark. Hydra took them in.

 

**Abilities** :

  * **Telekinesis:** the ability to mentally move objects through force of the mind, as demonstrated when Wanda moved building blocks around while imprisoned in Wolfgang von Strucker's secret facility.

  * **Energy Blasts:** the ability to generate a unique reddish energy from her hands, and can harness it to create energy blasts.

  * **Mind Manipulation:** the ability to deploy a form of mental inertness upon others by making them see their greatest fear.




You filed through the pictures the minilua folder provided when you heard a loud knock on your door. You tossed the folder onto your bed, finished your Twinkie, and made your way to the door. Waiting outside the door was a very anxious Pietro, gripping tightly onto a small bouquet of flowers. He was shaking slightly, and kept looking for others that might pass by. Around the corner, Clint passed, catching Pietro’s eye. Clint smirked at him, and Pietro kept motioning for him to go away. He heard your hand turn the door knob and panicked, dropping the bouquet and ran down the hall, dragging Clint with him. You looked out the door frame, seeing no one around. You glanced down to the slightly crumpled bouquet of dahlias and roses. Smiling to yourself, you had some idea of who this “secret admirer” might be. You bent down, picked up the flowers, taking in a deep breathe of the fresh scent, and made your way back into your room.

 

 


	3. A long Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro is a jealous type...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the feed back, it means a lot. I'm going to try to update either everyday or every other day. I have testing the next few week, school is almost to a close. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thank you for the support ^-^

“Xoxo, your secret admirer <3” Read the note.  You smiled and put the bouquet into a vase with water. (You wouldn’t want them to die, would you?)

The next morning, you had a mission scheduled with the Cap, Vision, Bucky, and Thor.

“Let’s hope he doesn’t get too jealous,” You laughed to yourself. You threw on your usual S.H.I.E.L.D uniform, pulled your hair into a tight, high ponytail.  You usually didn’t bother with makeup, too much of a time waster in the morning. You grabbed your duffle bag, made sure you had your usually equipment. Walking out the door, you reminded yourself to tell the twins you won’t be with them for today. Instead, Natasha with be teaching them. (Great idea.)

As you walked to the quinjet, waiting for the rest of the team, Vision decided to be ‘friendly’ and spark a ‘conversation’ with you. Little did you know, an all but fuming Pietro watching in the distance. All different types of question dance around his mind. _Is she dating him? Are they flirting? Does she even like me?_ In a weak attempt to escape these thoughts, Pietro did what he does best. He ran.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The mission took longer than the team had hoped. Instead of getting back at around 5ish like you had planned, you’d gotten back a little after midnight. You and Bucky were having a conversation, talking about how you two are gonna train the twins. You felt a harsh gust of wind and something grab your wrist.

“We need to talk.” Pietro spoke through gritted teeth, pulling you away roughly. You marched along with Pietro, parking behind some trees.

“What the hell was that about?” You interrogated.

“Where were you?” Pietro retorted. He looked genuinely worried. (Not to mention angry.)

“I told you and Wanda earlier, I was on a mission.” You were becoming more and more frustrated. Was he being serious right now?

“It’s almost 1 in the morning, and the first thing I see is you getting off a quinjet with Barnes. What the hell am I supposed to make of that?” Pietro practically yelled. “You had me worried…” Pietro lowered his voice to a harsh whisper.

“What does me talking to Bucky have anything to do with-” You stopped yourself, anger fading away to confusion. “Are you... jealous?” You quirked an eyebrow at him, and by the way he blushed, you knew your answer.

“Of course of jealous, how could I not be jealous?! For god’s sake (F/N), I like you!” Pietro cut himself off where he was, slapping a hand over his mouth. You turned bright red, yelling at yourself on the inside. _How could you not tell??_ You internally screamed.

“You’re jealous that I was casually talking to my friend?” You retorted. There were so many emotions and questions swarming in your mind, the first emotion you jumped on was anger.

“Well, I mean, yeah. You’re the first person I’ve had feelings for I don’t really know how to deal with that-” You pulled Pietro down to your level, hands gently tugging on his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. Shock and surprise hit him like a freight train, causing him to not react. You pulled away quickly.

“I’m-I’m so sorry, that was uncalled for and-” Pietro cut you off now, pulling you back in, realization finally setting in. You kissed back, wrapping your arms around his neck to deepen the kiss as he adjusted his hands on your waist. The two of you kissed for what felt like an eternity, before the need to breathe was too strong. The two of you pulled away, panting lightly. You put your forehead against his, keeping your arms around him, he doing the same. “Trust me, you have nothing to worry about.” You reassured him. You were soon snapped into reality when you heard a wolf whistle come from behind the two of you. You turned and saw Bucky and Thor clapping and laughing. Oh right, they were there. The fact that you two were still in public shocked you and you quickly pulled away from him. “We’ll talk later.” You whisper to him, wriggling out of his grasp. He smiled light and ran off, back to the head quarters. You ran over to the two boys and proceeded to yell at them.

“Look at you, getting with the newbie.” Bucky patted you on your back.

“Oh shut up. Seriously, I don’t want anyone knowing about this.”

“We won’t say anything, we promise (Y/N).” Thor laughed, walking along with you and Bucky. The last thing you wanted was for Fury or Wanda riding up your ass about how your dating her brother or how “You’re teacher, and he’s a student.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Waiting for you at your door was a very giddy Pietro. He owed Clint 10$.

“Come on in,” You greet him, opening the door and letting him in. He walked in, spotting the flowers in the vase, the letter on the table, and smiled to himself. “Thanks for the flowers, by the way.” You thought it was very sweet, it was sweetest thing a guy has done for you in a long time. Possibly ever.

“How did you know that-, Nevermind. Sorry about earlier,” Pietro spoke low, though the smile on his face said he really wasn’t sorry.

“What do you have to apologize about?” You asked, tugging him so he would sit on the couch with you.

“Well, I don’t know. It was out of the blue..I guess.” He spoke gently. Clearly he didn’t want anyone to either. “I mean you probably have a boyfriend and -”

“Oh please, don’t flatter me.” You chuckled. “You’re fine. I just don’t want anyone to know, that’s all.” You placed a kiss on his cheek, Pietro turned his head so you two were inches away from each other. You smiled lightly, filling the gap between the two of you. You placed a light kiss on his lips, which turned into something deeper. He nibbled your bottom lip gently, and you allowed him access to explore your mouth. You moaned quietly, pulling away from him for a second. You heard someone outside your door.

“I have to go..” Pietro whispered. You showed him the door, but not before kissing him a final time. 


	4. Like Teenagers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You two were like teenagers, sneaking around 24/7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update. Testing is finally over and I can relax and focus on writing.

The next few weeks were a hassle. You and Pietro have not quite figured out what you two were yet but that didn’t stop you from sneaking in kisses and embraces when no one was around. Bucky insisted on teasing you non-stop, winking, smirking, and laughing at you when you were trying to train the both of them. Though what really confused you was the connection Vision and Wanda were beginning to form. Whenever Vision came in to monitor, or just say hello, Wanda always step up her game slightly, performing just a little bit better than before. You thought it was extremely cute how protective Pietro got. Today happened to be one of those days.

Wanda was showing off her abilities as usual, lifting building blocks, tables, and punching bags off the ground.

“She is quite impressive,” Vision stated, hovering over to you.

“Yeah, I know. She’s going to be pretty useful.” You looked up to meet his stare. Wanda turned to see what you two were talking about, and she faltered, a desk falling in the process. You let out a small laugh, clearing your throat when you received a death glare from Wanda. A soft gust of wind pushed your hair into your face and caused all of Wanda’s floating objects to fall.

“I’m here~” Pietro spoke smoothly, giving you a wink. You rolled your eyes and smiled.

“You’re late. And you messed up your sister’s test.” You said, pointing at an angry Wanda.

“Oh...Well I guess you’re just gonna have to skip her test then.” Pietro retorted, folding his arms and smiling down at you.

“It seems so...Vision, if you could, can you go calm down Wanda?” Vision nodded and floated over to Wanda taking to her quietly. You gathered up your things and walked with Pietro to the runner’s field outside HQ. The two of you walked in a comfortable silence before arriving at the bleachers. You put your things down and looked around. _Now where did he go?_ You thought to yourself. The field and bleachers were essentially empty now that you looked. You scoffed. _Was he being serious?_ You thought. Your train of thought was soon cut short when a hand pulled your wrist down and under the bleachers. Your were quickly pulled atop of Pietro, using your arms to hold you up. His hands wandered their way down to your hips, holding you in place.

“Seriously?” You whispered, chuckling.

“Yes.” He responded bluntly, smiling up at you. You leaned down, pressing your lips to his. Though you liked to take things slow, right now you were feeling very feral. It had been about two week since the two of you expressed your feelings for each other. Since then, you two decided to keep this whole relationship a secret. That didn’t stop you from doing things like sneaking around like teenagers. Now was just one of those instances. You nibbled his bottom lip and shifted yourself so you were straddling his sides, running your hands and fingers through his hair. He groaned quietly, moving his hands down to cup your ass. He quite liked that spot. You moaned into his mouth, grinding down into his pelvis. You loved to torment him, always getting him hot and bothered. He groaned out, kissing you with larger force. You smiled wickedly, seeing as you were winning.

“You have no idea what you do to me,” He whispered harshly.

“Oh I think I have an idea.” You responded, running your hands over his torso. You just about to pull him in again when you heard a rustle of leaves. About thirty paces back You thought. Pietro gave you a questioning look and you hushed him. “I hear someone.” You whispered.

“Thank god for your hearing then.” He whispered back, pulling you in for another short kiss. The two of you scooted so whoever was outside couldn’t find you two.

“Brother? (Y/N)?” Wanda yelled. Maybe they finished already She thought. You could see and hear her walking away. You felt almost giddy sneaking away and hiding like this.

“You gonna make me lose my job,” You whispered to Pietro, sitting yourself into his lap. He gave you a soft smile and kissed your shoulder, then your neck.

“It seems we’re always interrupted…”  He whispered, his breath ghosting on your neck. Your own breath hitched and you gasped as he began to kiss, suck and bite on your neck. You moaned his name quietly and respond in kind. He left his mark on you, a very large, evident hickey on your neck and collarbone.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the two of you finally decided to head back to HQ, Wanda and Natasha ran up to the two of you. Pietro slapped your ass and ran away, leaving you two explain.

“Where were you two?” Wanda asked, worry staining her features.

“Did he just slap your ass?” Natasha asked blatantly.

“No and we went out to get lunch.” You responded calmly, keeping a hand up to hide the purple hickey.

“For two hours?” Wanda and Natasha asked at the same time. You nodded in response. Wanda huffed and walked away, meeting up with Vision. You and Natasha walked to the green room, talking about Clint and his new baby when you let your guard down.

“And I think it’s so cute that he name the baby after-....(Y/N)?” Natasha stopped in her tracks and gave you a suspicious look. You look back at her, giving her a questioning look. “Oh my god...Is that a hickey??” Natasha asked, giving you a suggestive look. You stuttered and attempted to cover it up. “Oh my god it is, OH MY GOD WERE YOU TWO-?” Natasha raised her voice and you slapped a hand over her mouth and hushed her.

“Yes, ok we were. Well no, it didn’t go that far, but listen, you can’t tell anyone. Please, we don’t want anyone knowing yet. Please, I’d lose my job.” You whispered harshly, giving your friend a pleading look. You removed your hand from her mouth and she looked stunned.

“Yeah, yeah of course. I won’t tell anyone….So how far did you two get?” She winked at you and you punched her arm.

“Just kissing okay, shut up.” You laughed, fingers lightly grazing over the mark on your neck.

“Yeah, suuuure, okay.” Natasha pulled you into a tight hug. “I’m so proud of you.” You pushed her off and punched her again. She pretended to look offended. The two of you laughed and walked off, teasing each other. Only problem was, you two weren’t the only ones in the hall.

 

 


End file.
